


The Fakes

by aqueercancreate



Category: Fake AH, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueercancreate/pseuds/aqueercancreate
Summary: Random things for The Fake AH Crew





	1. Ashes To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which A Heist Goes Wrong And Becomes The Greatest End To The Fake Crew

"You ready Mogar?"

Geoff was waiting on Mogar to scout the place, act like a civilian and set a series of charges around the base of the building so with one click from the detinator would cause them all to blow and the building collapse. This was a saftey measure.

"All set boss, Waiting on the roof!"

"Good, The others will join you soon."

Kingpin, Geoff had a bad feeling. They'd been planning this job for months, making sure there was nothing that could go wrong, looking over and fixing every imperfection. If this didn't run smoothly then... Geoff didn't know what would happen nor did he want to find out...

"Let it happen Bond."

"Sure thing!"  
The Vagabond, Aka Ryan was a ruthless machine, an seemingly emotionless weapon. The mercanary of the fakes, nothing escaped him or his bullets.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

The Vagabond and Goldenboy ran into the building from the corner they where waiting on, they where joined by Patillo as they entered.

"Everyone hands in the air and nobody gets hurt! Free, you and Patillo head to the safe, grab all you can and get out. On the roof!"

"Gotcha!" The young brit ran off with Jack, he was happiest during the hiests, where he could be reckless and not care about the consequences. Jack was just as level-headed, she was the reason why most hiests went according to plan. She checked everything and made sure everyone stuck to their placements.

"Geoff?" She called into the radio while Gavin hacked into the banks security systems to open the safe.

"Everything ready? We got in, Load up Gav."

"The roof, Everyone. I hear Sirens, we don't have long."

"Gotcha!"

Wearing the biggest grins Jack and Gavin stuffed their bags and ran for the stairs that lead to the roof.

Down on the floor the Vagabond remaind, gun trained on the main doors. Everyone behind him hid under their desks or behind others. Everyone was scared. Why shouldn't they be?

The first handful of police men that ran through the doors were instantly shot by Ryan, his maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room and sent a shiver down everyones spine.

"We all set Mogar?"

"All set!"

"Good, Headin up now! King, you ready?"

"Yup, jus' get your arse up here with the rest of us!"

Leaving the radio where he stood Ryan ran for the fire escape, running up the steps to the roof. Below him police gathered and the civilians escaped the building.

Up on top stood the Fakes. The Vagabond, The GoldenBoy, Patillo, Mogar and Kingpin. But there was one missing...

"There he is!"

"'Ello Boys!"

Rimmytim, the shortest of the Fakes was in their escape vehicle. A standard helecopter painted purple and orange.

"Seriously Jem?"

"Nothing wrong with a little Rimmy is there?"

"Nevermind just hurry up!"

"Sure thing."

But Jeremy didn't get the chance to fly closer to the group because he was shot down by a opposing chopper, leaving the group stranded on the roof off a building rigged to blow. Jeremy was gone, they had lost a member of their family.

With police surrounding them in all ways there was only one way out...

"Micheal, you still got that detonator?"

"Yeah, still in my pocket. Why Geoff?"

"We lost Jeremy. We got no way out of this place. We aint gonna be gettin out if they lock us. Only one way Micheal! And you're holding the key!"

"You sure about this Geoff, all of ya'll agree?"

Nobody else spoke, it was silent well if you can call silence the sound of police choppers and a dozen coppers trying to break down a door. Ryan was the first to speak up.

"We ain't getting out of this alive Micheal. They'll shoot us dead and you know it. Best go out on our own terms and with a bang!"

"Alright... On three, yeah?"

"On Three. Everyone count!"

"One"

This would be it. The end of a legacy. Course this wasn't how their story should of ended. They never wanted to die like this. Obviously they never expected to die like normal people would, of old age but they never wanted it to be a choice decision. Not like this.

"Two"

They all huddled together, each one embracing the other. The fakes would live on. With the people behind the scenes. They have an underground business, more than just a group of five. The fakes as we know it would change but it would never die.

"Three!"

'Click'

First silence, the sound of dread from a mistake to late to be fixed and then a rumble of falling stone and shattering glass. Yells of evacuate from the ground drifted up towards then and they knew that this was it. The building fell with a devastating sound. Screams and shouts from the police trapped inside it and from civilians on the ground as they ran to cover. The building itself crashed to the ground, sending out a humongous cloud of dust and debris flying everywhere. And when the dust cleared and the wreckage searched bodies where pulled. Among them were six unforgettable faces.

Kingpin, now known as Geoff Ramsey. A man who made his way to the top when everyone tried to stop him. A man who built a family out of crime.

The Goldenboy, now known as Gavin Free. A boy who was thrown into a world of madness and couldn't escape. Who became the best hacker of the underground. Who found a family from nothing.

Mogar, now known as Michael Jones. A married man who grew attached to a wrong hobby and couldn't let go. A bad hobby that dragged him down a rabbit hole and wouldn't let him leave. But in that rabbit hole his hobby thrived and a family was found in the rubble of his mess.

Patillo, now known as Jackie Patillo. A woman who found a friend in the underground. A woman who trusted no one and protected herself and herself only. She would go on to protect a group of people she called family until she stopped breathing.

RimmyTim, Now known as Jeremy Dooley. A man who left home and survived the only way he could. Leaving everyone he ever knew behind and adopting a persona as to keep himself and his past family safe. Even now he thought of them but in his last moments he thought of his new family, the family of crooks who have his back until the very end.

The Vagabond, Now known as James Ryan Haywood. A man who lost his first family to crime. Who made his living by becoming an assassin and making a name for himself. Becoming a nightmare for the underground and the city above until he joined the fakes and became more than a living legend. He became the mercenary. The silent killer who could kill a room of men with only nine bullets. The man who became loved by his new found family. And would remain with them till the end.

That night the people behind the fakes mourned for the loss of their family, there was no crimes that night but when dawn came a mural had been painted, high up for the city to see. A mural of each Fake member and underneath the words 'The Wicked Sleep Forever'.


	2. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vagabond may have issues with listening... and threats

For the first time in a month the city was silent. A quiet blanket had fallen over LA and every cop and citizen held their breath for the explosion, the sound of gunfire that never came. There was no shrieking man dressed it the nines nor was there no laughter from the jersey devil. No. Instead there was this spine-chilling silence.

Yet, in a warehouse that appeared abandoned stood twenty two men. Seven of those being the Fakes.

There was Geoff, no, Kingpin stood at one end of a table, beside him was the Goldenboy, arms behind him looking sophisticated but fingers tightly gripping the handle of his gun, on his Left and the Sauce, a cold faced glare and a set of throwing knives visible in his hands, on his right. A few feet behind Golden stood Mogar, red paint and wild curly hair, with C4 in his pockets and behind Sauce stood the Vagabond, skull mask and intimidating stance, armed with the ability to kill every man in the room twice over before being shot. In the middle of them both was RimmyTim who had dropped the overdone purple and orange clothes, settling with simple black but the guns in each hand were painted with the colours of Tim. But one was missing, the seventh, Patillo. She was hiding amongst the crates in the back. She was their hidden eyes, watching to keep them safe. It was vital that her placement wasn't discovered.

The remaining fifteen men were members of a rival crime gang, The Scars. Rivals to the Fakes. Geoff, Kingpin, wanted to negotiate some kind of deal. Some sort of treaty to keep them both on even grounds. Opposite Geoff stood Harrogate, the leader of the Scars, who had agreed to the meeting under a different guise. He planned to kill the Fakes here and take over the underground business they had running. 

"So, Pin. What is it you wish to propose?"

"Just a lil deal, Gate. Nothing to big. Just no rivalry's. You don't shoot or steal from our guys and we won't shoot or steal from yours. It's all just business!"

"Alright, Fine. I don't suppose i need to ask what happens if I say no?"

"I think you can figu-"

"We'll shoot you dead," The solemn voice that interrupted Geoff belonged to the Vagabond who stepped forward, "All of you. The Scars will be no more and what is currently yours will become ours. Understo-"

"Now Now Love. No need to get so menacing! Aye Amour?" The Goldenboy spoke up, glancing sweetly at Ryan who rolled his eyes underneath his mask, "Although he is correct!"

"Shut it you two."

"Yes Sir"

"Oui monsieur"

"Now, Harrogate! Are you gonna agree to those terms? Or should i let the Vagabond off his leash>"

"Alright! I get it. We got a deal!"

Jack, who was watching from behind the crates, didn't like this. It was too easy, too simple. There was a knawing feeling deep in her gut but she couldn't pinpoint why she felt like that. She watched as Harrogate signed the paper. While the other Fakes were watching Harrogate and Geoff, Jack noticed something. A small and barely noticeable hand signal was passed from scar to scar, it had started from Harrogate and was now near the end of the line. She didn't like this and she was right not to be. Behind her was another row of creates but behind that she heard several pairs of quiet footsteps, people trying to be stealthy. She immediately sent this information to Ryan through the earpieces her and him were wearing.

"Bond? S'Trap. Get Pin out!"

She watched as Ryan walked over to Geoff and whispered something in his ear, Geoff facial expression changed instantly. 

"So! Planning an ambush huh?"

"Wha- No. What makes you think that?"

"A little birdy told me that you have men behind those creates over there! Fancy calling them out were we can see them?"

"If i don't?"

"Then, Then I blow your brains out!" In a blink of an eye Ryan, The Vagabond, was stood on the table with the barrel of his black silencer pressed to the head of Harrogate, "Is that what you want Jakey? 

"No. Not all all Sir. I mean Vagabond Sir! Out 'ere boys. You heard 'him"

The 14 men behind Harrogate became 30. 14 guns aimed at Ryan became 30.

"Guns down boys! Not unless you want Bond to blow your bosses brains out!"

A few of the group dropped their guns but when someone shouted out, 'He ain't our boss', they were immediately picked up again.

'Click' Jake Harrogate slumped backwards in his chair, his blood on Ryan's mask and the floor behind. Nobody shot from either side.

"Anyone else? No? Good. Now listen. Me and my crew are gonna walk out through them doors. If even one of you shoots at us then you're all dead. And I will take my time with each and everyone of you!"

With that Ryan jumped off the table, following the others who had already started to leave. But they wouldn't get far as a bullet flew past Ryan, straight into Gavin's back. A second later and every man in that room was firing, except for Geoff who was practically pulling Gavin towards the exit.

That left Michael, Ryan, Alfredo, Jeremy and Jack, who had joined them from her hiding place, shooting to kill 30 men. Unfortunately luck was not on their side.

Jack was the first to go down, taking two shots to the stomach and one to the shoulder. She finished herself off. She would be waiting back at the penthouse.

Next to go was Michael who had detonated the wrong charge and blew himself up. The explosion nearby through off Jeremy who went after getting shot in the head.

This left Ryan, The Vagabond and Alfredo, The Sauce, against 17 men.

"Ryan?" A crackling sound in Ryan's left ear through him off, almost getting him shot, "Ryan, Geoff says to get out of there! Just leave them and run!"

"Sorry Jack,"

Next to Ryan, Alfredo dropped to the floor and the room fell silent, all eyes on Ryan and his raised arm. The last bullet from his gun had just travelled through Alfredo's skull. Leaving Ryan alone with the 17 men.

"But no can do!" Ryan removed the ear piece and dropped it, crushing it under his boot. He began to walk toward the other group, he needed a gun. One of the men, who knows which one, took a crack shot at Ryan. And hit. There was now a bullet shaped hole in his mask. But instead of dropping dead like his crew he stayed upright and stayed walking. And started laughing. A laughter that stung with malicious intent. The skull mask fell from his face and clattered to the floor, leaving behind a face painted like an ink-run skull, now joined by trickles of blood. 

"Now who the fuck did that?" He had a gun now...

Ten minutes later and Ryan woke up in his bed, still dressed in his black outfit, a skull mask beside the bed. He put it on and left the room to find the others. He found them in the living room. Geoff sat on the couch with a sleeping Gavin who was also high on painkillers. Michael, Alfredo and Jeremy were playing some game. Jack, Trevor and Lindsay were nowhere to be seen, probably in the kitchen or other. Nobody had noticed Ryan.

"All dead, mostly anyways!"

"Ryan? You little fucker. I told you to leave. And what do you do? Shoot Fredo and take them all on. You've got to stop doing that or you're gonna get fo-, to reckless."  
Geoff was the only person in the crew who knew the truth about Ryan's immortality and the way it worked. Somehow the guy had managed to keep it a secret.

"I get the message. Fredo's a lousy shot anyways -"

"Hey!"

"Relax, He would of got hit anyways. I just did it first. Besides, most of them are dead. Might have let one little bastard live.."

"Now why would you do that?"

"For fun. No point leaving no witnesses to spread around some rumours!"

"You are a complete idiot. So as punishment for shooting Fredo and doing what you did. You can go back out there, find the prick and kill him! Understood?"

"Completely Pin!"

Ryan turned and left but before doing so he shot Alfredo again, laughing as he ran out of the apartment building and into the streets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this???


	3. A Mortal Man Playing With Gods

Ryan Haywood was a fake. One of nine. Part of the immortal crew

The immortal crew, who robbed the rich and helped the less fortunate, who revelled in their immortality. The crew that always forgot one thing.

Ryan Haywood wasn't immortal. Imagine that, a mortal man playing with gods.

 

After being with the crew for a year he told them he wasn't immortal. Gavin he told first, then Jack, then Michael and Lindsey, Then Trevor and Alfredo, then Jeremy and finally Geoff. Surprisingly they kept him in the crew, saying he was family despite being mortal. 

That was the night Gavin admitted his crush and Ryan did the same. That was the night they became a couple. God of Gold and Mortal God of Death. 

It was only time before thing went bad.

Over time the crew forgot about Ryan's Mortality, protecting the mercenary became less of a priority. The Vagabond had taken care of himself so far, It was only natural that he continued doing so without help. Others still thought him an immortal God as with the other's, they feared him the most. If only they knew that the man they feared would die like them.

 

There came a time, three years after Ryan had announced his mortality, that the crew grew more reckless, no longer caring if they all survived a heist, sure if someone got injured they'd try to fix them but if they were gonna die then they were shot and apologized to when they woke. It was around that time that Ryan took a hit.

Racing from the cops Ryan had been shot, hanging out the side window with an automatic rifle in hand, his own bullets pinging off the police cars that were starting to catch up. The cops got lucky, three bullets hit Ryan before he was forced to retreat from the window and receive refuge on the floor of the car, the seats had been ripped out prior to the heist, Michael taking his place in the window. The first bullet had went through his left shoulder, making a clean pass through. The second had went through his lower abdomen and had gotten caught on something, the bullet was still inside him. The third had went through his chest on the left side, it hadn't passed through meaning it had gotten lodged on a rib. 

He felt someone pull him and now he was against the wall, Jack was beside him with a medkit in hand. They always had one when they went on heists, the crew was very likely to get injured, especially Gavin. That lad was a walking accident waiting to happen. But this time the accident fell onto Ryan. 

Jack had pulled off his mask and cut his shirt off, starting to clean the three wounds as best as they could in the moving vehicle. The sounds of the cops were fading out so at least they were escaping. Gavin was by his side instantly, asking Jack how bad it was, if he was gonna be alright, if he could help. The guy didn't shut up with his questions. It was almost a comfort to Ryan, hearing Gavins voice above Jack's murmuring and the others yelling to each other. 

Ryan's vision started to fade out, a blackness closing around his peripheral vision until he blacked out completely, the blood loss catching up to him. 

 

When he came too he was laid on a bed, Jack was beside him as was Gavin. Gavin held a bloody cloth and was constantly cleaning up the blood that just wouldn't stop spilling from the wounds. He made to move his hand but found he couldn't, he couldn't even move a finger. He could turn his head and did so to look at Jack, waiting until they looked at him before trying to guide their attention to his immovable hand.

Jack grimaced, 

“There was a fourth bullet Rye, it went through your sternum and lodged itself between two spinal plates, severing the nerves and rendering you paralyzed from neck down. We were waiting till ya woke before we shot ya. Geoff wanted to do it in the van but Gav wouldn't let him. Dunno why. Guess I'll go tell Geoff to expect ya soon.”

Ryan's face bore a confused expression, One that looked out of place on the Vagabonds face, that caused Gavin to laugh. Well more like squawk as the Brit hadn’t seemed to quite figure out how to laugh properly. 

“I'm not gonna shoot ya. Because I know you ain't coming back… They, I forgot and for that I'm sorry.”

Ryan turned to face Gavin, grunting quietly due to the pain the slight movement caused, Gavin took hold of his hand. Ryan could see his vision fading out. The machine that he was connected to started beeping frantically and the grip on his hand tightened. Ryan grunted again, it was the only sound he could make, to get Gavins attention. But the Brit couldn't hear him over the beeping machine and his own yelling for Jack. 

Alas it was too late, by the time Jack had made it to the room Ryan's heart was no longer beating. The machine as silent as the room. Tears streaming down Gavins face, mixing with the gold eyeliner he constantly wore. 

Out of hope Gavin stayed with Ryan's body for hours. Until the next day when Michael had to force Gavin out of the room.

“We should have a funeral. A proper one. At a church.”

“We're criminals Gav, we don't deserve a funeral.”

“Rye does. It was our fault. We were supposed to protect him, and we didn't.”

“I'll talk to Geoff. See what we can do.”

 

That's why a week later they were stood around Ryan's coffin, it was made to Ryan's style. Black painted wood adorned with white skulls, black velvet on the inside. They buried him in his outfit. Black bomber jacket with blue stripes, black shirt riddled with bullet holes and black trousers. They also buried his mask with him, at the bottom of the coffin by his feet. The Fake Ah crew attended the funeral, not just the main faces. Some people from behind the scenes came as Well as any remaining family they could locate. No words were spoken by either side, they let the priest talk and then they left. Except Gavin. 

The Brit stayed until the coffin had been lowered and the hole filled with dirt. When everyone had left and night fell, Gavin sat against the grave.

“Hey Ryan. Everyone's left now. It's just me. The others feel bad as well, it'll take some time for us to move on and replace the empty space. I dunno if we will ever replace it. You were family Rye. Nobody can replace you.”

From the bag on his back he retrieved a gold rose painted black and a tiny cactus plant. It was from Ryan's room. The only plant that the mercenary had ever owned, it had been a gift from Gavin and had surprisingly kept it.

The rose had been Ryan's gift to him, the Vagabond had stolen it, obviously. But it had been in his own time and hadnt been connected to the fakes or their plans. He stuck the rose in the dirt, setting the potted cactus down next to it.

“I'm sorry, you know. You told us at the start. We all promised to protect you but we all forgot. I forgot. And I'm sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe, that's what partners do. But I failed. I failed and now you're gone.”

The Brit was sat against the gravestone, legs curled up to his chest. He was crying again, had been all week, this time it was silent, body shaking with muted sobs.

“We weren't the best couple. Certainly wouldn't have made it onto a magazine but we made it work. Always have. I loved you ya know. Would've blown up the world for you. Immortality might have it's perks but when you lose the ones you love it's a train wreck. It's living each day knowing you can't fall in love because you'll outlive them and have to say goodbye. It's cherishing every moment and never taking them for granted. There might be more lovers. I can't make promises. But I'll never forget you Ryan. I promise that.”

That night Michael found Gavin asleep on the grave, a crimson glow surrounding him and when Michael woke Gavin the red glow faded, it's last form being a rough hand shape on Gavins shoulder.

True to his word every year on the anniversary of Ryan's death he would visit the grave site. He would light a black candle and lay a black rose on the earth. He would free the site of weeds, tending to it ever year and keeping it clean. He would often replace the gravestone when age got the best of it.

 

Eventually rumours and stories formed. Of a the Golden God mourning a Mortal Love. A God who made a promise and vowed to keep it. Sometimes be wouldn't be alone. There would be another God, with curly hair and fire in his eyes. The God of Destruction and the God of Gold. Both mourning. One a lover and one a friend. 

  
  



	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavin

Gavin Free didn't know who he was.

Sat alone on the roof of the penthouse, legs hanging over the edge between the bars that stopped him from going over. He let his mind wander and it took it's time descending the stairs into the pit.

 

Over the years his mind had been lost to the characters he played. His own personality lost to each new one he adopted. The only thing remaining was his accent and even that was started to fade. 

 

A sigh escaped him and from his pockets he retrieved a box of cigarettes, pulling one out he held it between his teeth. The click of the lighter echoed in the darkness, the first drag burnt his throat and when he exhaled he watched the smoke dissaperate into the air. 

 

This night felt worse than all the others. His head was spinning in circles and he couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. His body shuddered and he could no longer tell if it was from the cold. Memories of a little blonde boy seemed foreign to him, they couldn't have been him. That childhood was ripped away the moment his parents were murdered. When he had to learn how to survive on the streets by any means necessary. It was replaced with bruises and broken bones, with the first time he killed somebody. Replaced when he no longer called himself Gavin. He didn't know who he was.

 

The streets had made him change. Adapting different personalities and habits just to survive. When he joined this crew that never changed. Just worsened. Learning new skills, different accents, names even. The only part of himself was his British accent and even that was fading, slowly being replaced by the American one he used frequently. 

 

The ash he flicked from the fag landed on his knee, still in a cast from the previous heist. He fucked up again and he was pretty sure the crew hated him for it. He always fucked up when he was out with them, that's why they preferred him behind the screens. He made far less mistakes. 

 

Even now there was the thought to go over the edge, just to climb over the bars and fall to the bottom. But he wouldn't and he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Michael. He didn't have it in him to do that. 

 

He finished his fag, stumping it out on his trouser leg, not caring for the burning sensation he felt. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling constantly. 

 

He was crying again. Silently though. His body shook with the muted sobs. And patches were forming on his legs where the tears fell. He didn't know what to think, to do. 

 

He knew he could see a doctor,a therapist even but that could jeopardize the crew. Jeopardize himself. He didn't want to risk that. Maybe he'd talk to Caleb, the crews go to doctor. He was always patching them up, maybe he'd be able to help him. 

 

He didn't hear the door open and close behind him, nor the quiet footsteps. He jumped when somebody sat beside him, an arm around his shoulder prompted him to lean against the body.

 

“What's up Gav”

 

It was Michael, he must of heard him come up here, or seen him. Either way the other was here with him. 

 

“Do you ever forget who you are?”

 

“Whadya mean?”

 

“Like. I've forgotten who I am. Underneath the Goldenboy persona and all the fake name's and personalities I've adopted. I'm different parts of other people and none of those are me… I just feel, lost. Ya know?”

 

“I get ya. I-”

 

“Ya do?”

 

“Course I do idiot. We all do. It's partially in the job description. It's how we've survived this long. By forgetting ourselves and adopting things from others. I can't remember who I used to be before this life. It's strange. Thinking about that, and what I could of become if I followed the path my parents set me on.”

 

“Yea. It's jus weird. Ya know.”

 

“Yeah. But ya cant stay out here all night. You'll freeze to death and i cant imagine that being a good way to go. Come to bed?”

 

“Guess ya right! Oway then…”

 

Gavin let Michael pull him up and lead him down from the roof. They used their phone light to guide themselves to Michaels room. They were both already dressed in their pyjamas or their nightclothes which weren't all that different from their regular ones. Gavin was the first to lay down, curling into a ball on the side of the bed. Michael lay behind him, pulling Gavin into the middle and curling around him. Pulling the cover over them both. Gavin was asleep the moment he had hit the pillows. Michael just rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on the back of Gavins neck before going to sleep himself. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
